Everybodies Fool
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: When you're in love regection can be the hardest thing to deal with, so when Riku is regected who can he turn to and why wont he just quit when he's behind. eventual RikuxAxel READ AND REVIEW GUYS!... rated for saftey and possible later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**So hullo... i found out that when your ill you can get a lot written... XD so anyways here something more from me!! its gonna be a 2 or 3 part sory just cause it'll other wise be another looooooong one shot! XD so anyways here it is, i got bored so experemented with more wonderful different parnings...**

**Warning... Yaoi, swearing, violence, suicide attempts, bitchy Sora...**

**Disclaimer... i wish i could own this awesome box set...**

**Enjoy and Review!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...**

Riku sat at his window staring out over the ocean. He'd been so stupid as to think that everything would have worked out, that everything would have been alright. Everything had not turned out okay in fact it had been thrown back in his face rather harshly. He looked down at the picture that he held in his hands, it was one of him and Sora on the Island just after they had finished building the tree house. That had been Riku's favourite day, one that he had gotten to spend all alone with Sora just the two of them hanging out and having fun. That was also his most hated day because that was the last time he'd gotten to do so because after that very day she arrived and after she arrived everything changed. No longer was it just the two of them now it was always the three of them. The happy little trio of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Well that's what it was meant to look like but really after that day it had become Sora and Kairi and then in the background somewhere Riku. All Sora could ever do after that day, when he was not staring at Kairi, was talk about Kairi.

Riku had started to become thoroughly pissed, that he'd almost told his best friend how he really felt. But after a while it became clear to everyone that Sora was madly in love with Kairi so Riku kept quiet for Sora. So years went by and Riku began to fade into the background, he began to left out of thing, not invited places never told about tips. But it wasn't until the day that Sora finally asked Kairi out that Riku had one and truly faded into the background. And it was on that day that he had truly given up on his friendship with Sora because how could you be friends with someone you loved and watch them love someone else. So for the past last year that's how it had been just Riku, flying solo, that was until last week. He had just finished another detention for tardiness when he'd heard some faint crying. At first he'd thought that he'd imagined it, but no as he got further away from the hall the crying got louder and louder, until he found himself standing in front of one of those giant trash cans. He peered round that back only to find Sora curled up on the ground crying. So many questions flew through his head at that moment like who did this to him? And most importantly why was he crying in the first place? There was only one answer he could come up with and that was Kairi.

"Sora?" he asked tenderly, "Are you okay?" he then slapped himself mentally. Of course Sora wasn't okay he was balling his eyes out for god's sake. Sora lifted his head up from his hands and stared at Riku.

"Riku" he managed to squeak in between sobs, "What, what are you doing here?"

"Detention" he said dismissively, "But that's not important, what is, is why are you crying?" Sora sniffed and said quietly.

"I'm not crying, it's just I, I" he began to sob again and Riku shuffled forward and crouched down on the ground beside Sora.

"Come on Sora," he whispered, "Please tell me what wrong?" Sora looked up at him and said,

"It's just today we had our, our first..." he couldn't manage to say the last words of his sentence without bursting into tears. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora and pulled him into a hug.

"Shush Sora its okay, today did you have your first..." he choked on his sentence but continued it for Sora's sake. "Have your first fight?" Sora looked up at him and nodded weakly.

"She yelled at me Riku, she really yelled... I think she hates me!" he then began to sob once more and Riku held him tight in his arms. Riku was fuming, who did Kairi think she was to do something like this to Sora, didn't she realise that he was overly emotional and over reactive. Sure he reacted to the silliest thing but that's what Riku liked about him. He just wished that Sora felt the same way.

"Sora" he said kindly, "I'm sure that Kairi doesn't hate you, in fact I know she loves..." this time he really did choke on his words and he found it really hard to continue his speech, but he did. "...you, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal, just you wait. Everything will work out okay Sora, but it won't if you stay here behind the trash can crying." Sora nodded once more, he had stopped crying but he still looked like he could start again at any moment.

"Do you really think so?" he squeaked. Riku nodded and Sora smiled up at him. "Thank you Riku," he whispered, "I've kinda missed seeing you lately..." Riku smiled at him and said,

"Well I've missed you too Sora..."

"You're a great friend Riku..." Riku felt his heart sink, that was all he'd ever be to Sora just a friend and nothing more. He put on a brave face for Sora even though he felt like crying himself and helped Sora to his feet.

"Do you need a lift home?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head and whispered,

"Thanks for everything but I think I'll go round to Kairi's and see how she is." Inside Riku was screaming. How could Sora care still even though two seconds ago he was balling his eyes out because of her, how could he still care about how she was? He sighed, it was none of his business anyway and he was better left out of it but still he cared for Sora and hated seeing him get hurt like that.

"Okay Sora, if that's what you want." No one would have been able to tell that he was feeling any emotion at all at that point because Riku was very good at masking his emotions; you had to be if you wanted to stay friends with someone who doesn't love you. Sora smiled at him and thanked him once more for his help before turning off and walking off down the street, heading in the direction of Kairi's house.

"Catch ya round Riku!" he called. Riku nodded, he didn't think that it was likely that that was going to ever happen but you never know, he hadn't expected to have caught up with Sora today, so who knew what the future would bring. After that day Riku hadn't stopped thinking about the little brunet, he'd tried to forget about him, but the same thoughts would always end up back in his head. Sora couldn't possibly be happy with Kairi; she doesn't really love him, why can't he choose someone who really cares for him, someone who won't make him cry... someone like me? At every spare moment Riku had those thoughts would be waiting for him, waiting to eat away at his heart, at his life until he couldn't do anything but think about Sora.

When he was at school, at home, swimming practice, anywhere! It just never stopped and it was at that time that Riku knew that he needed to tell Sora how he felt. So that's what led to today, the day when he finally mustered the courage to tell Sora that he loved him. So after school and a whole day of hiding in the shadows and watching Sora he found himself loitering outside his house wondering if he could really go through with this. He sighed to himself, he couldn't back out now, not after all the hours he'd spent tossing and turning at night thinking of how he please Sora. He just had to go through with this. He took a deep breath and took his first laborious step towards Sora's front door followed by another one until he stood only a few feet away from the front door. He stopped just to reassure himself for one final time when the door opened and he was thrown into light. He squinted as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Riku?" it was Sora. He flicked on the outside light and shut the door, he was obviously heading somewhere. "Uh not to seem rude or anything but uh what are you doing here?" Riku gulped, it was now or never.

"I uh wanted to tell you something..." Sora stopped straightening the tie he was wearing to stare at Riku.

"Really uh what?"

"Well I uh... for a long time now I've tried to kid myself about something. I thought that if I stayed distant then it would go away, but it didn't..." Sora frowned at Riku, what was he trying to say? Riku took a step closer to Sora as he tried to confess how he felt. "Last week when you were crying, that brought back everything I had tried to hide Sora, every feeling I ever had for you came streaming back to me and now, now I can't stop thinking about you Sora..." he looked into Sora's eyes to try and figure out if there was any returned feelings but all he could see was Sora's bewildered look and his shock stricken pose.

"Whoa Riku I uh..." Sora couldn't quite comprehend what was happening to him, but all he knew was that it shouldn't have been happening. "I, you shouldn't speak like that, anyone would think you were..."

"Gay?" Riku said, "I am Sora, I love you have done for years... I was just too shy to say so, but that other day when I saw you crying I nearly exploded I wanted to be able to make you happy once more, I wanted to be the one who you could run to all the time when you were sad, the one who would be 

there to love you..." Sora backed away from Riku, still looking quite shocked. Some could even say he looked quite disgusted but Riku didn't want to believe it.

"Riku I uh, look I really don't know what to say... I'm flattered that you like me but it's just that well I love Kairi and I'm with her..." Riku began to realize that he was losing Sora and he began to get desperate.

"Please Sora you don't have to be with her!" Sora shook his head,

"I love her..." he said.

"Why can't you love me?" Riku persisted. Sora shook his head once more.

"Because you're a guy!" he cried, "Look Riku I have to go..." he pushed passed Riku and headed out onto the street. "I've got to meet Kairi for dinner, I'm sorry but it's just not meant to be..." Riku felt tears spring up in his eyes as Sora said those last few words, how could anyone be so cold? He watched as Sora ran off down the street, heading towards Kairi's house. He turned and ran off down the road in the opposite direction, tears streaming from his eyes as he ran. He didn't stop running until he was close to his house, not even when people shouted at him asking him if he was alright. Once he did stop he tilted his head up to the sky, how could the world be so cruel? His hands clenched into fists and his whole body began to shake. He screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration, why couldn't Sora just return his feelings? Why did he have to be so cold about everything? So what if he was gay, did that really matter? After about five minutes of screaming he began to lose his voice so he decided to stop and he headed back to his house his feet dragging along the ground as he went. He finally reached the front gate of his house when all his sadness turned into anger.

How dare Sora treat him like that, how dare he just turn him down so... his frustration turned into rage and he suddenly had the need to hit something. He turned round to the nearest trash can he could see and kicked it as hard as he could. It connected with his foot an went flying off down the street hitting others as it went, in turn sending them flying also. He stormed off through the rubble of rubbish he'd created still fuming. As he marched down the road he managed to hit a few letterboxes and more trash cans out of frustration and even a few fences. His knuckles began to bleed all broken and bruised, his feet ached from broken toes, but still he felt so angry. Why couldn't he get a chance to show Sora how much he loved him, why? He screamed once more, he felt so angry but most of all he felt so embarrassed, after all he'd done to tell Sora, all the courage he had to muster and Sora rejects him just like that as if he didn't matter at all. He fell silent and his head drooped down as more tears streamed down his face. All he wanted to do now was crawl up in a hole and die; he didn't see any reason to live now that Sora knew how he felt and blew it aside as a joke. He heard a door open and he swivelled round ferociously to hiss at a man standing in his front door way.

"Oi you young man!" he called, waving his fist around in the air. "You get out of here now before I call the police!" Riku scowled he was in no mood to take shit from cranky old men.

"Why don't you just fuck up you old geezer!" he spat as he stormed off back down the road. He heard the man yell something back to him about respect, but he just flipped him off and continued to walk. He reached his house and lumbered up the stairs to the front door. He was just about to open it when it flew open and his mother stood in the door way looking very worried and even teary eyed.

"Oh Riku!" she cried, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you…" she gasped at the sight of her son. "What have you been doing? Your hand they're all covered in blood!" she tried to rush to her sons side but Riku brushed her aside and shoved passed her.

"Move!" he barked, his voice all rusty from screaming, "I don't want your sympathy!" his mother looked like she was about to cry. She just couldn't believe how her son was speaking to her.

"Who are you!" she cried, "What have you done with my Riku!" he turned to glare at her and said slowly,

"I don't know why don't you go look for him and leave me alone!" he stormed down the hall and up to his room. He could hear the distant cries of his mother but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to be alone. He slammed the door shut to his room and stumbled over to his bed his room 

pitch black, he decided that it suited his mood and it was easier to slip away into darkness and never return. He collapsed down onto his bed and buried himself in his black silk sheets, blood still dripping from his knuckles and now soaking into his sheets. He tired hard not to cry but all his emotions that he'd been holding in for years began to drip out of him and he cried and cried until he could finally cry no longer so he passed out into sweet peaceful darkness. So the next day when he'd woken at twelve he'd decided that he wasn't going to leave his room ever again. He noticed that his mother had been in and cleaned up his hands. He sighed, he'd been so nasty to her last night he wanted to go apologise to but he figured that she'd be at work. So he just got up out of his bed and walked over to his window, he pulled back the curtain and winced, his knuckles were ripped raw and hurt like hell. He pulled the curtain right back and his room was thrown into light. He hissed as his eyes adjusted to the bright afternoon sun and he opened the window to let in some fresh sea air.

'_I could always just end it all and jump right now...'_ he thought as he looked down at the ground from his two story window. He sighed, if he did that then Sora would never respect him again, but how was he supposed to get things back to how they used to be. He pondered that for the whole day, never leaving the spot at his window, forever gazing out into the ocean and he couldn't come up with anything. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think clearly, but all he could see over and over again was the disgusted look on Sora's face when he figured out that Riku liked him. He felt tears spring up in his eyes once more but he refused to let himself cry again. He glanced over to where the photo of him and Sora sat on his desk and he picked it up. He took once quick glance at it and said, "There must be some way, there just has to be!" he went back to thinking over everything that had happened to him and he tried desperately to find a solution. But none came and the sun had begun to set in the sky. _'It's getting late' _he thought to himself, _'I can't hide in here for the rest of my life, I need to find some way to resolve this, some way to show him...'_

he took another look down at the photo and scanned over all of Sora's features. He stroked over his face with one of his fingers, tracing along his strong defiant chin as he got lost in Sora's bright blue sparkling eyes. And then he saw his smile, the big goofy one that was Sora's trade mark. Tears began to drip down onto the photo, splashing all over Sora's beautiful face. Riku's hand began to shake and he muttered, "Why do you tease me so, why did you have to be the one to steal my heart?" his hand shook more violently and he stood up and faced out towards the ocean. "You say you don't love me, but you don't tell me not to love you, you are only a tease Sora and nothing more..." he pulled his arm back and threw the photo as far as he could. He watched it sail into the sunset and he heard it smash on the road out front. "There has to be a way, in fact I know there is a way, I'll show you how much I love you Sora and then you just have to see!" he turned away from the window and ran out of his room, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he went, he didn't want Sora to see him crying. He ran down the hallway just a gig looming figure reached out of one of the rooms and grabbed him by the t-shirt.

"Hey!" he yelped as he was pulled into a room. He pulled the hand off him only to realise that it was the hand of his older brother Sephiroth's. His brother glared at him and he shut up.

"You" his brother barked, "What did you do to her?" Riku frowned then realised that he was talking about their mother. He gulped; if Sephiroth was peeved about it then he must have really upset her.

"I uh, I don't have to answer to you, I did nothing wrong!" he didn't know what to say really, sure he felt bad but that was no reason for his mother to treat him like a child. Sephiroth growled at him and said,

"You did and you're going to apologize for it!" Blue eyes connected and electricity cracked in the air, Riku glared at his brother and Sephiroth glared back. Finally Riku looked away, his brother's eyes to unnerving to look at. Sephiroth smirked and said, "I don't care if you're a little angsty teenager and quite frankly I don't care how you look after yourself or what you do with your life but our mother had always been there for us and when you upset her you upset me, so you'd better apologize or I'll beat your little fucken ass so bad..." he gulped as he saw his brothers fists clench, he'd been beaten by Sephiroth once before and he'd had to be hospitalised for it. "Have you got it?!" he grabbed Riku's collar and pulled his face close to his, "She was crying, Fucken crying because of you, do something about it! Oh and your little friend what's his name starts with an S... Sarah? Whatever 

called for you, said something about you being possibly unwell..." Riku eyes widened in shock, Sora had called for him that must have meant he still cared, it just had to! He smiled to himself and freed himself from his brother. He ran out of his brother's room and down the hallway heading towards the front door. "Hey!" Sephiroth called as Riku opened the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Riku froze and frowned,

"I am going... to well why the fuck do I have to answer to you shit head! You don't care about me! As you said it's my life and you don't care what I do with it! So just fuck off!" he ran out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. He was going to say that he was going off to apologize to his mother but lying to Sephiroth was worse than pissing him off. He jumped down the front steps of his house and onto the road. He stopped as he heard something crunch underneath his foot, it was his photo frame the one of him and Sora, he smiled as he picked it up and pulled the photo out of all the shattered frame, glass cutting the tips of his fingers. _'Yes'_ he thought as he folded the photo and put it in his pocket, _'I know exactly how to show you how much I love you...'_ he grinned and took off down the road towards Sora's house, his spirits now flying high with the birds. He ran all the way to Sora's house never stopping even when his lungs felt like exploding. He rounded the corner of Sora's street and tore up to his house and only when he reached Sora's house did he stop running.

He looked up at the perfect white two story house and sighed, this could defiantly be the biggest mistake of his life or the best thing he could ever do either way his life was defiantly going to change drastically. Last night he could possibly live down but after this he could never go back. He shuffled up through Sora's front garden and up to his front door. He stood slightly off to the side of it behind a tree, still debating with himself whether or not to go through with his plan. _'If I don't go through with this I will never be able to live with myself.'_ He took a deep breath and came out from behind the tree and shuffled up to the door. _'Here goes everything...'_ he reached forward shakily and pressed the doorbell, he just hoped that Sora wasn't busy right now. Nothing happened and Riku waited patiently for a few minutes before he pressed the bell once more. _'Perhaps he's not home... I could always come back...'_ he shook his head, if he left now he knew he wouldn't come back. He heard some thumping coming from inside the house and he wondered if Sora was indeed busy. But no in a few more moment the door flew open and a sleepy looking Sora stood in the doorway. He yawned but then his eyes fell upon Riku and he instantly woke up.

"Riku?" he stammered, "I uh oh dear..." he bit his lip and just stared at Riku. Riku took a deep breath, now was the time for his last chance.

"Sora I just wanted to..."

"Please don't say you love me again Riku..." Sora whined interrupting him, "I just can't take it, you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you..." Riku frowned this was not beginning well.

"Well don't then," he said, "Don't hurt me, just say..."

"Riku!" Sora stomped his foot on the ground and fumed, "I can't! Why can't you see that?!" Riku folded his arms and fumed back.

"Well why can't you see that I love you?!"

"Because it's not right!" Sora screamed before realising what had left his mouth. He shut his mouth and cringed. Riku laughed dryly and muttered,

"So that's it, you won't even give me a chance because I'm a guy?" Sora shuffled from foot to foot, he really didn't know how to handle this situation, what are you meant to do when your once best friend is suddenly in love with you?

"It's just, you cant... why can't you be in love with some girl at school? Why does it have to be me?" Riku smiled, this was his chance to tell Sora why he loved him so much.

"Because for one you were my one and only friend for years, two during all that time I realised that my life was rather pointless without you, three all of you makes me smile and no one else can do that and four every time I look into your eyes I get lost in them all over again and even though I try to ignore it, every time I see them it starts all over again and I just can't get you out of my head anymore Sora..." Sora frowned this was all so weird.

"Well why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" he asked. Riku took a step closer to him and said,

"Because I was too scared to tell you, you've got to understand I'm making all my feelings for you public and that's a big thing, it's taken me years to muster up the courage to tell..."

"Yeah well it's too late now Riku," Sora said firmly, "You could have had your chance years ago but now I'm with Kairi and nothing's going to change that! Not any of this!" Sora sighed and said softly, "I think that you should leave now Riku before you do anything more you might regret..." Riku shook his head and muttered,

"You called for me... you called that must mean you care..." Sora scratched his head,

"Yeah well I was worried, you were acting all funny and..."

"See you were worried, you do care!"

"Of course I do but not like that, you are my friend Riku..." Riku sighed and asked,

"Why can't I be anything more?"

"I told you before Riku," Sora answered, "It's just not meant to be..." Riku just didn't want to hear this; this was not how it was meant to go. Sora was meant to choose him, not her. He wasn't going to give up get, there had to be still some way.

"Give me one chance to show you how much I love you; just one chance is all I need..." Sora frowned this didn't sound like a good idea, none of this did, why couldn't Riku see that? Why was he making this so difficult?

"I don't know Riku, I told you before I love Kair..."

"Please Sora just one if after this you still feel nothing I promise that I'll leave you alone and never speak of this again!" Sora sighed, if this was the only way to get Riku to drop this silly fantasy then...

"Okay one chance but that is it..." Before Sora even got to finish his sentence Riku made his move. He stepped forward and pulled Sora in close. He pressed their lips together and slid one hand round to the back of Sora's head. He closed his eyes not wanting to see if Sora was shocked or not, he just didn't want to believe it. He pressed their bodies close and nipped at Sora's bottom lip begging for entrance. Sora complied with a small gasp. Riku thrust his tongue into Sora's cavern hoping, praying for some competition, but he found none. Sora wasn't responding to his kiss.

'_No he has to feel something...'_ He ground their bodies together and this time Sora tried to pull away, but Riku wouldn't let him. He poured all his passions into this kiss whilst practically dry humping Sora, who was still trying to pull away. Finally Sora didn't have any other choice; he reached up with his left hand and punched Riku right in the face. Riku reeled backwards in shock and stumbled backwards down the stairs falling to the ground. He stared up at Sora, who flushed cheeks was fuming,

"What the fuck was that?!" his lips were swollen from the kiss but his gaze was so cold Riku now knew that his case would be nothing but a fantasy. "You were practically grinding me!" Riku felt tears spring up in his eyes once more, but he wouldn't cry in front of Sora ever.

"I'm sorry I thou..."

"No Riku that's it you don't think!" Sora put his hands on his hips and continued to lecture Riku, "You didn't have any consideration for how I felt, or Kairi!" Now that got Riku mad, why did Sora have to keep bringing her into this?

"Who cares how Kairi feels!" he screamed, "I for one don't!" he pushed himself up off the ground, his anger showing its ugly face again. "She took everything away from me when she came here! I lost it all!" Sora had fallen silent, unsure of how to respond to Riku's outburst. "Don't tell me, you never noticed! Well you wanna know why, after she arrived I ceased to exist and well that's why I hate her! She took you away from me and for that she can rot in hell for all I care!" he didn't care what he said anymore he was just yelling, "And if she's what you really want then fine! Go rot in fucking hell with her!" Riku spun on his heels and ran off down the road.

"Fine jackass!" Sora yelled after him, "Don't ever come near me or Kairi again, you Fucken fag!" Every word Sora screamed at him, stung like a knife stabbing his heart. Sora had called him a fag, now Riku knew his feeling for him was clear as crystal. He ran not careing where he stopped as long as it was far away. He couldn't go too far for the sun was now mostly set in the sky and the road he was running on wasn't well lit. He headed down to the beach, knowing at this time it would be 

mostly deserted. Stumbling down the sandy path to the beach, tears stinging his face Riku ran his life now pointless. He fell and then got to his feet again, once more he fell and this time he cursed, his ankle twisted.

"Fuck it" he muttered, "All the pain isn't worth it anymore..." he pushed himself to his feet and trudged down to the beach. The waves crashed upon the shore as he approached them ever the anticipant. He stumbled into the water his body feeling so dirty and worthless. The cold water numbed his body instantly, it was mad to swim at this time, but then again some would say Riku wasn't in a sane state of mind. He stepped further and further into the ocean, the water lapping up around his waist now. His jeans were soaked and so were his shirt, his shoes were full of sand and now soaked, but he didn't care. The water reached his chest and he began to swim, out further away from land, into dangerous rips.

The pull was strong so he didn't have to swim much in the end he just floated on his back, staring up into the night sky. Tears streamed down his face mixing with the salt water that splashed up onto his face. "Well that was it..." he told himself, "You defiantly showed him... yeah showed him what a jerk you are; now he'll never love you. What am I saying, he never did in the first place, it wasn't ever a mutual feeling Riku you idiot..." he laughed at how stupid he must have seemed chasing after Sora like that, "I must have looked utterly pathetic..." he swam around a bit, his eyes never once leaving the sky and its beautiful stars. "I wish I could be up there with you stars... soon I shall be I just know it..." his whole body was cold and starting to freeze up. His stroke slowed until it finally stopped and he just floated once more. Ever so lightly he began to sing to himself, as he watched the stars his eyes closing slightly.

_"Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence_

_ Just what we all need_

_ More lies about a world"_His body started to feel heavy and his breathing began to slow but still he continued to sing.

"_That never was and never will be _

_ Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled."_ nothing mattered anymore, these words came from his heart,

"_Look here she comes now -_

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws when you're_

_But now I know she -"_ his singing was so bitterly sweet, as it rang out over the silent deserted beach. One lone figure taking a late stroll heard the singing faintly and followed it.

"_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled."_ Riku's eyes closed and he took one final look at the stars.

"_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself,_

_Lost in your lies"_ on the beach the stranger looked out into the ocean, he could hear the singing but where was it coming from. Surely no one was mad enough to swim at this time; they would surely die from the cold.

"_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore"_ but no then he spotted it or was it a him? Someone was out there and they were singing. He yelled, screaming to them but they didn't listen. The singing was fading, but that meant that... the stranger pulled off his shoes and jacket they would only weigh him down. He screamed once more before plunging into the ocean.

"_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled."_ Riku's body began to sink into the water, his mind clouded by the cold and his limbs frozen. He could hold his breath but he didn't want to. He thought he heard something, a faint call, maybe a loved one, someone who he cared about.

"_Never was and never will be_

_Not for real that you can save me_

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool."_ His voice fell silent as the water closed over his head and the coldness finally froze everything even his soul. The stranger swam as fast and as hard as he could, he wasn't going to let this person die, as he came up over the small waves he listened for the sound of the singing, if only it was a moon tonight, then he would have seen them whoever they were. He couldn't hear the singing anymore and that could only mean the worse. He took a deep breath and dived down deep into the water. He searched heard his eyes stinging from the salt water, he spotted something, silver jewellery or was it... hair? He swam down reaching out for whatever it was in front of him and finally his hand clasped around something that felt like clothing. His lungs were near exploding and he pushed himself as hard as he could up towards the surface, whoever it was they were lucky.

Riku was drifting in something a lot like the sky, he was so happy and so free, he was finally up with the stars. He was flying upwards and he loved it, but why was he burning in his chest? They finally broke the surface of the ocean and the stranger took a deep breath of precious air. He looked down at the person he had saved, it was a kid not older than what sixteen and he was kinda cute, but the stranger frowned, he looked very familiar. The stranger began to swim back to the shore, holding the silver haired boy under his arm. It was hard a few times he'd lost his grip on the boy and had to swim after him again, but finally they reached the safety of the shore and the stranger collapsed onto the dry sand bringing his patient with him. He looked down at this boy,

"They must be related" he told himself as he brushed aside the boy's hair. He frowned why was this guy smiling? Did he want to die? He lent down and listened for a heartbeat, he could hear one faintly but only faintly. He pulled up his sleeves and shook his head. "Looks like it's gonna be CPR..." he pressed down hard on the boys chest trying to dislodge the water that must have been stuck in his lungs. The boy convulsed but didn't cough up the water. He lent down to press his lips to the kids to push air into him when a hand reached up and grabbed his face. He looked down only to be met by the coldest aqua eyes he'd ever seen.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...**

**Cookies if anyone can guess the stranger!! XD not that its in the parning or anything!! well there it was my first installment... so people review flame me if you wish... XD thanks peps and hope someone enjoyed it, REVEW!!**

**oh and before i forget lryics Everybody's Fool Evenessence, so kudos to them!!**

**Minx out!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HAH! i finally got round to finishing the second instalment on this probably four part story...i know it's definatly gonna be a three part one xD!! well here it is and i hope ya all like it...enough to review it maybe?? well thanks to those that have anyways!!**

**Warnings: Hmmmm overly happy characters, dangerous driving and too much ice-cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although this did make me want to own some yummy ice-cream!!**

**Enjoy and Review!!**

**XDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD...**

Riku looked up at the man kneeling above him. He was tall lean and had long spiky fiery red hair, and he looked strangely familiar. Once more he repeated his question.

"Who the fuck are you?" the red head laughed and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I'm your saviour that's who…" Riku frowned first impressions told him that he didn't like this guy at all. He pushed the man away from him and tried to sit up, but his chest still felt like it was on fire. He must have held his breath for longer than he thought; the last thing he could remember was sinking into the cold depths of the ocean and the peace. He glared at this guy, the one who had disturbed his peace.

"I didn't ask your position; I asked your name…" The red head smiled and Riku felt something weird inside of him, like a natural attraction to this guy, but for what reason was a mystery because he was sure that he hated this guy.

"Fine but only if you tell me yours and why you were out there," he pointed out to the ocean, "this late at night…" Riku sighed and muttered,

"Riku and none of your business…" once more the read head flashed his winning smile at Riku and said,

"Well alright then Riku, my names Axel," He grabbed Riku's hand and shook it ferociously and for some reason Riku felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Suddenly Axel pulled away and pointed a finger at Riku, "That's A X E L... got it memorized?" Riku just nodded, man this guy was weird. "So why were you out there? Don't you know that it's freezing?" Riku nodded, hiding his face behind his bangs in embarrassment. "Hey haven't I seen you around at school before?" Riku thought for a while, he hadn't met Axel before but sure he could have seen him once at school.

"Possibly..." Axel clicked his fingers and said,

"Yes you're the swimmer..." Riku felt himself blush at the thought of Axel watching him swim, he didn't know why though and he couldn't figure out why this was bothering him at all, lots of people had watched him swim as he was the schools champion. "I knew that athletes were dedicated but don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"What?"

"Well training out there at this time..."

"I wasn't training..." Axel raised his eyebrows at the sliver haired teen in front of him and asked slowly,

"So you meant to be out there, but you weren't training?" Riku nodded, why was it that this guy had the capacity to make him feel like a twit? "Well then what were you doing?" when he got no answer from Riku he gasped, "Oh no you weren't... you were trying to drown yourself weren't you?!" Axel grabbed Riku's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Were you trying to drown yourself?!" Riku turned his face away from Axel; he didn't want to answer him because now it seemed like a stupid silly act to do. "I can't believe it!" Riku felt tears spring up in his eyes, even though he'd only met this guy already he felt as if his opinion mattered to Riku. He heard some faint chuckling and then the laughter got louder and louder until Axel let go of Riku so he could grip his sides as he laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Riku fumed watching Axel roll around on the ground in a fit of laughter. Axel wiped his streaming eyes and tried to reply,

"I'm... sorry... it's just..." the giggles started again and Riku felt the sudden urge to hit this guy, there was no need to laugh at him. "You...you...drown...swimmer..." Riku felt his cheeks flush, he suddenly got what Axel was laughing at, a champion swimmer trying to drown himself did sound rather ridiculous.

"It's not that funny..." Riku muttered. Axel wiped his eyes once more and cleared his throat.

"You're right!" he said, "It's quite serious... do you wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Axel sighed and ran a hand through his long red hair.

"Really? Because that would just make this so much easier..." Riku glared at him and jutted his chin out in defiance.

"I don't even know you..." he said. Axel gasped and put on his best pain stricken look.

"But, but I saved you, that makes us like best buds!" Riku stared at him in disbelief, was this guy for real? "Besides," Axel said, "I know your big bro, you are related right? If you aren't then that's just freaky..." Riku sighed, yes everyone knew his older brother.

"Yes we are related, tall, long silver hair, complete jack ass..." Axel laughed and cried,

"Perfect match!" Riku stared at this guy; no one ever insulted Sephiroth except him ever!

"But who are you?" Riku asked, "I've met most of Seph's friends and you are like none of them..." Most of Sephiroth's friends were either dropouts or druggies.

"Ahhhh see that's it, I'm Reno's cousin..." Riku's eyes widened, so that's why he looked so familiar, and yet it was so hard to believe that those two were related. Sure they looked alike but they were completely different. Riku had met Reno once and well he never wanted to repeat that experience...ever "You know the once, tall, long red hair tied back in a ponytail, complete jack ass..." Riku laughed, their relatives sounded strangely similar. Riku looked out over the ocean, he couldn't believe that he'd actually tried to drown himself, but then again he couldn't believe what he'd done to Sora. Axel saw him gazing out into the ocean and one thought instantly came into his mind. "You know I have a saying..." Riku looked back at him slightly confused, "It goes like this, if there's a problem solve it..." Riku looked away once more, in other words Axel wanted him to talk but there was no way he was ever going to tell him how stupid he'd been. "And there's more, the only way to really solve a problem is by... eating Ice-cream!"

"What?!" Riku really couldn't believe this guy, it was freezing and they were all wet and he wanted to go out and buy Ice-cream! "No thanks, I don't want Ice-cream..."

"But, but" Riku looked at Axel who was pulling the complete puppy dog face, including quivering bottom lip. "My saying, I can't make it come true without Ice-cream and, and I saved you..."

"But ..." Riku was caving and he knew it, "I don't..." he looked at Axel and sighed, "Okay one scoop..." Axel face lit up and he jumped up off the ground, pulling a wincing Riku up along with him.

"You'll see" he said running off down the beach, "Ice-cream solves every problem!" Riku shook his head; he doubted a scoop of Cookies and Cream could bring him Sora. Axel dragged him up the beach, and over to a flash looking red sports car.

"This... is yours?!" Riku squeaked, his voice straining from pain and from astonishment. Axel nodded and said smugly,

"She's me baby and don't get her dirty..." Riku looked down at his appearance and Axel's. They were both still wet and now covered in sand.

"Uh..." Axel glanced at him and he grinned, "Never mind..." he bit his lip and just hoped Axel wouldn't note their appearance. _'But why?'_ he asked himself, _'If he did I could go home... but do I really want to?'_ Riku shook away those questions, not wanting to find answers. Axel approached his car and clicked off the alarm.

"Hello baby," he cooed, "Miss me?" Riku gulped, this was a very flash car, he didn't know that Axel was this rich. "Come on." Axel said already getting into the driver's side of the car. "Are ya coming?" Riku faltered in his step, did he really want to go with this guy? He seemed genuine enough but still Riku had only known him for what 30 minutes and what he knew of him was very little. Still half of Riku wanted to go with him and forget everything that had happened and the other half wanted to go back and jump in the ocean. _'If I did that then he'd only follow me again...'_ Riku found himself blush as he also thought he might not mind that. He slid into the passenger side of the car in awe. The interior of the car was just as flash as the exterior. All red and black leather, fire patterns adorned it in certain places. And it wasn't an old car; it had all the latest GPS and a huge speaker system. Axel started the engine and grinned,

"She purrs like a kitten... so smooth yet so loud!" he revved it and pulled out of the beach car park, gravel flying everywhere. Riku could imagine Axel staring in a movie like Too Fast Too Furious in this car but doubted he'd want it scratched. Riku shivered as they drove off down the road, he hadn't really noticed the cold before being too occupied with the fiery red head sitting beside him, but now it was starting to catch up with him. "You cold?" Axel asked. Riku nodded his teeth chattering together loudly. Axel pressed a button and hot air began to full the car. Riku sighed he was beginning to feel his fingers and toes once more. "Better?"

"Much thanks..." Riku didn't know how he was meant to act around Axel, the guy was so weird. At points he would be all calm and at others he would act as if he were a twelve year old. But that's what made him so likeable he supposed. His spontaneous personality would make you smile in even the darkest situations as Riku found out as they drove into town, Axel had him smiling often as he joked which was pretty remarkable for someone who had just tried to drown himself. Riku glanced at the cars clock and frowned, "Where are you going to find Ice-cream at a time like this?" I was just passed 10 and Riku doubted that anywhere would be open. But Axel just grinned and drifted round a corner causing Riku to squeal lightly.

"Oh I know somewhere..." he said revving his engine as he screeched down another road.

'_I sure hope we don't get picked up by the police, I don't think mum... oh shit mum I forgot to apologise, I should call her...'_ he went to pull out his phone and then realised something, _'My phone... it's bound to be broken, I think I jumped in the sea with it...'_ sure enough when he pulled it out it was soaked and defiantly broken. He cringed; this was only one more thing that he'd have to explain to his mother or worse even Sephiroth. With a sigh he put his phone back into his pocket as Axel screeched his car round in a circle and up another street. "Are we nearly there yet?" Riku asked, trying to hide the fact that he was gripping onto the side of his seat in fear.

"Yep!" Axel said, "Were here!" he slammed on the breaks and his car slid sideways coming to a stop perfectly parked in front of a rundown little shop. Riku who had been holding his breath jumped out of the car and embraced the concrete with his love. Axel watched with a laugh on his face,

"Aw come on my driving isn't that bad..." Riku looked up from where he lay and raised his eyebrows.

"Sure... and did the police tell you that?" Axel frowned and folded his arms over his chest,

"No" he pouted, "I am an extremely good driver..." he bent down and pulled Riku up off the ground. "Now come on," he said, "Before she leaves..." he pulled Riku off towards the shop and clicked on his car alarm. Riku frowned, who was this girl Axel knew and... He shook his head; this wasn't bothering him, not at all. Axel ran up to the door and banged hard on the window. "Come on..." he said, "Please still be here!" he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Hello? Yes Star it's me Axel, please say you're still open! We have a CACICE and an immediate one at that!" once more Riku found himself noting how odd this man still holding his hand was. He blushed as he thought more on the fact that Axel was still holding his hand and the fact that they were so warm. "Oh thank you!!" Axel squealed and then he clicked his phone closed and went to put it back in his pocket.

"Um Axel" Riku muttered,

"Hmmm?"

"Could I please borrow your phone... mine kinda broke in the sea..."

"Why sure" Axel said with a grin as he handed Riku his phone. Riku thanked him just as the door opened and a blonde girl wearing a baby pink fluffy dress and a white apron, over all she looked like she'd stepped out from the 80's. Riku looked up at the shop sign and realised that this was in fact and old style Ice-cream pallor. Axel ran forward and pulled Riku along with him. "Hey Star!" he called, "I need Ice-cream and I need it stat!" Star smiled and Riku frowned, he didn't like this Star she looked to perfect.

'_Hang on when have I ever judged anyone before even getting to know them?_' he shook his head; this man Axel was doing weird things to his head.

"So this is the so called CACICE and here I was thinking it was only you feeling all lonely again..." she winked at Riku who blushed, thinking that one he was silly to judge people and two the fact that he was part of a joke he didn't understand fully. "So what'll it be? And don't make too much of mess this time Axel, I just cleaned up..."

"Yes mam!" Axel cried with a salute. He ran up to the counter and sat down on one of the seat with a squeak. "We'll have a..." he turned to Riku and cocked his head to one side. "What do you want?" he asked. Riku shrugged and said,

"I dunno Cookies and Cream..." Axel grinned,

"I love that! Two Cookies and Cream sundaes please Star and make them the special surprise ones!"

"Okay!" she walked no wait skated over behind the counter. Yes Riku now noticed that she was also wearing a pair of white roller skates and she was very good at skating.

"Uh I am just going to call someone..." Riku said shuffling over to the toilets, "Be right back!" he opened the door and slid inside. Once inside he collapsed down onto the ground with a sigh. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself, "I don't even know this guy, how can I trust him?" Axel smile flashed into his mind and he remembered the kindness that Axel had shown his even though he was a complete stranger and he blushed, "How can I not trust this guy?" he got up off the ground and walked over to the mirror. He checked out his appearance in the mirror and cringed. His hair was all wet and matted all strewn with sand and seaweed. His skin was all sandy and a pasty white colour. "Okay I do not look at all..." his cheeks flushed as he said these last few words, "As good as he does..." he smoothed out his hair and tried to wash out some of the sand. He also pulled out all the seaweed he could find and tried to put a little more colour in his face.

Once that was done he flipped open Axel's phone and took a deep breath. "Man I hope that she's not too mad... or that Sephiroth's not in..." he dialled the number for his home and waited in anticipation for someone to answer. But no one did. He got the answer phone. "Oh hi it's me Riku..." he decided to leave a message in case anyone started to actually worry about him. "Yeah I uh I'm just calling to uh say sorry for... I was a jerk mother and I am sorry. Don't worry about me I'm just out with one of my friends... I'll be home later... I'm so sorry mother..." he hung up the phone, tears dripping down his face. Everything had gone wrong for him today; this was the worst day of his life. He felt as if shadows of rejection were closing in on him and he wasn't going to get free, he wasn't going to see the light of happiness again. Just as he was nearly completely swallowed in his fears and sadness a light appeared calling his name sweetly.

"Riku, Riku" Riku lifted his head from his hands only to cringe at the bright light hitting his eyes. "Riku are you okay? Can you hear me Riku?" Riku felt so cold, his whole being frozen and when those bright warm hands touched his ice skin it burnt. He cried out but he was caught by a firm warm chest and his whole body began to warm to the embrace of this white fire. He looked up at this figure once more and this time instead of seeing nothing but a bright light he saw a figure crouched beside him, holding him close. His brain began to function once more and he realised that this was the man who saved him...Axel. He gasped and pulled away from Axel, his cheeks flushing bright red. This received a raised eyebrow from Axel and a confused, "What's wrong?" Riku turned his face away from Axel and muttered,

"Nothing I'm just cold..." Axel beamed at him and said cutely,

"Well if that's the case then I can warm you up..." Riku gasped and turned red once more he scrambled up onto his feet and rushed out of the bathroom.

"I'm okay!" he squeaked as he ran. Axel laughed as he watched Riku leave; he was growing rather fond of the silver haired boy. He followed Riku out of the bathroom and back to the front counter where he sat, playing with his sundae and chatting to Star; well Star was doing most of the talking.

"So how long have you known Pyro over there?" Star asked gazing over at Riku who stared intensely into his sundae.

"About an hour or so..." he muttered. Star laughed and fluttered her eyelashes and Axel frowned, was Star flirting with his Riku?

"Well that's not long to be out on a first date..." Riku dropped his spoon and glared at Star.

"This...this isn't a date!" Star laughed calmly but her eyes showed shock at Riku's outburst and from where Axel stood he also looked shocked, he was beginning to like thinking that this could count as a date. But instead he sighed and strode up to the counter his usual grin pasted once more across his face. He sat down beside Riku and picked up his sundae and began to eat it in silence. Star noted this sudden attitude change and sighed like a fan girl.

"Ohhhhhhhh I just remembered that I have to show you something Pyro..." she winked at Axel and cupped her hands together spinning round in a circle. "In the back!" she skated off to the employee only door and motioned for Axel to follow her. Both Riku and Axel just stared at her eyebrows raised.

"She's not very subtle..." Riku mumbled. Axel nodded but stood up neither the less.

"Please excuse me, once this is done I shall take you home..." he walked off following Star off behind the door.Riku stared after him, still prodding his sundae,

"But what if I don't want to go home..." he whispered almost silently before he squeaked and went back to eating. Once inside Axel shut the door and looked around for Star. All of a sudden the light clicked on and Star skated out from behind a shelf.

"Ohhhhhhhh Axel its soooooo cute!!" Axel frowned at Star's words; he wasn't sure what she was insinuating. She skated up to Axel and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You like him don't ya?" she spun them round in a circle while squealing like a school girl and the pink frilly dress wasn't helping. "I must admit he is rather cute, why if he wasn't your catch I'd just eat him up!" she noticed that something was wrong Axel wasn't looking her in the eyes and his usual cocky attitude was shattered. "Pyro?...Axel?" she lifted Axel's face to look her in the eyes and she noted the hurt behind them. "What's wrong? He's a nice kid... I don't think that he'll break your heart..." Axel pulled his face free from her hands and spat.

"It won't even get to that, this isn't a date remember..." Star frowned and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before..." she got no reply from Axel and now she was getting pissed. "Are you or are you not Axel the guy who saves lives and is a player by heart. Why you've had more women and men than I can count and a single rejection has never stopped you before, why is this any different? Unless..." she gasped, "This Riku is the first one to ever reject you!" Axel gave her the look of 'You've got to be kidding me' and she laughed, "Well then if it's not that then it must mean that you really really like him!" Axel stiffened and he let out a little gasp. "Ohhhhh Axel that is so cute! You have to tell him!" Axel lifted his head once more and laughed dryly,

"I don't think so Star, I'm not his type..." the next thing Axel felt was a hand connecting with his left cheek and a stinging sensation.

"What the hell are you saying? Do you know that for sure?!" Axel lifted his hand up to his face to rub the part where Star had slapped him, but she was right. He didn't know that for sure, but in any case he'd only just met Riku and no one can fall in love with in two hours. His eyes widened in revelation as he just realised what had ran through his head, the word Riku and love in the same sentence, was there really love at first site? The two heard the door creak open and Riku stepped in through the door.

"Uh excuse me but I heard a lot of yelling and a loud smack and well is everyone okay?" he didn't really want to admit that he could hear Star doing a lot of yelling and a loud smack and he was worrying about Axel safety. Both Star and Axel turned and smiled at Riku, Axel regaining his ever so cool attitude once more.

"Nothing's wrong here... are you done with your ice-cream?" Riku nodded but muttered,

"You haven't finished yours and you were the one who wanted some..." Star grinned and pushed Axel over to Riku,

"Don't worry I'll give you some to take home and share with him, hmmm how about some strawberry to watch with a movie or shall we all drown our sorrows in chocolate?" both Axel and Riku felt as if that last comment was directed at them.

"I know," Axel said, "I've got the perfect movie to go with a tub of..." he glanced over at Riku who was staring at him wide eyed. He grinned at him, "More Cookies and Cream, your favourite!" Star squealed something about being so adorable and skated off back out the front. Axel followed her but Riku stayed where he was, frozen on the spot.

'_Did he just order that for me?'_ he asked himself, _'No he can't have? What is with this guy?' _he shook his head and went to follow Axel back out the front, _'He's ordering what I like and looking after me, no one ever does that... it's always the other way round. I order what other people want and look after them...' _one person popped into Riku's mind at that moment and he sighed, _'At least I don't have to do that anymore...' _he thought bitterly, _'I was never a fan of Strawberry...'_ Early in Sora's relationship with Kairi, he would always say or do something stupid that he would think had upset Kairi, when it hadn't. So then it would end up with Riku sitting with Sora and a bowl of strawberry Ice-cream listing to how pretty or amazing Kairi was and how she didn't deserve Sora.

Sora had never asked Riku if he'd even liked strawberry but Riku had always ordered what Sora had, in a hope that Sora would see that they had something in common. He never did but it got so common that in the end Sora would call Riku and when Riku arrived there would be a bowl of strawberry Ice-cream waiting for him. Riku smiled at the thought of never having to eat that disgusting pink crap ever again, but the thought of Sora hating him still pained his heart, like a knife wound slowing digging into his heart. He slumped out back into the front of the shop where Axel and Star waited for him, Axel was slumped down on the counter looking either tired or confused, Riku couldn't decide which. And Star was finishing up cleaning the shop. "Axel?" Riku said shuffling over to the dead looking red head, "Are you okay?" For a moment there was silence before Axel shot up off the counter and grinned,

"Oh yeah, but the real question is..." he grinned at Riku deviously and Riku flinched away slightly, "How long do you think it will take you to wash all this sand out of my hair?" Riku blinked his mouth making movements a lot like a goldfish's.

"What?!" he squeaked. He saw Axel grin and then begin to laugh and it took a while for him to realise that he was indeed being teased.

"Oh man" Axel cried as Riku flushed bright red, "The look on your face was so priceless! I worked on that one for ages!!" Riku fumed and huffed at Axel,

"That's not funny" he pouted, "...it wouldn't take me long anyway. It doesn't look like you care for your hair so I give it two minutes tops to shave it off!" Axel's face fell in a matter of moments and this started Riku off in a fit of laughter. "Now your face is priceless!!" he cried whilst Axel grabbed his long fiery locks protectively.

"No touchy the hair!" he hissed as Riku continued to laugh. But as he watched Riku laugh he found himself smiling, _'He has such a musical laugh,'_ his thoughts told him, _'It's almost like his singing...'_ that reminded him, he wanted to ask Riku something about his singing, but that could wait till later. Oh and Axel had decided that there was defiantly going to be a later, there was no way that Riku was going home just yet. Once Riku had stopped laughing Axel stood up, flipped his sandy hair vainly and picked up the tub of ice-cream that was on the counter in front of him. "Ready to go?" he asked. Riku nodded and wiped his eyes before he walked over to Star and thanked her for the ice-cream. He headed over to the door and Axel headed over to say goodbye to Star. "Hey thanks" he said. Star grinned at him and said,

"Well you're welcome" she hit him playfully on the arm and added, "If this Riku is good for one thing, than its giving you a set of manners" she laughed and Axel just shook his head. He headed for the door that Riku had now exited and Star called after him, "Hey Pryo one more thing!" he turned and she smiled at him, "This kid a keeper kay! Don't lose him!" Axel grinned and saluted her one last time,

"Yes mam don't plan to!" they both laughed and Axel exited the pallor and headed over to his car where Riku stood a few metres away from it, waiting for him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...**

**Well there it was, hope it was slightler happier than my first chapter xD!!...hmmm thinking that next chapter shall contain a Lemon so look out for that xD!!  
Everyone Review and i shall dance a happy dance in your honnour!!**

**I promise to try and update sooner this time!!**


End file.
